latrogenic vocal fold scarring results in a severe dysphonia, which is difficult to treat successfully. Hyaluronic acid (HA) is an important molecule found in the extracellular matrix of the vocal fold lamina propria, that contributes to tissue viscosity, and the initiation and propogation of vocal fold oscillation. Techniques aimed at maximizing post-operative HA levels during wound healing may offer clinically useful methods for optimizing tissue viscoelasticity, and minimizing the effects of iatrogenic scarring on vocal fold biomechanical properties. Echinacoside, Anthocyanoside, and Oleanolic Acid are phytochemicals that increase the deposition of HA in healing wounds. These phytochemicals may provide useful treatments for scarring. This proposal aims to: 1) Quantify HA levels in vocal fold scar, 2) Assess the effects of phytochemical treatments on deposition of HA, and 3) Quantify the viscoelastic shear tissue properties of treated and untreated tissue samples. Histologic staining will be used to assay HA, and rheologic methods will be used for measuring tissue viscoelasticity. It is hypothesized that the treated vocal fold will show greater deposition of HA, and present with less stiffness and dynamic viscosity post-operatively, signifying enhanced viscoelastic properties in phytochemically treated tissue.